


Rewrite of Mulan 2020

by Shrimp_Gryffindor



Category: Mulan (2020)
Genre: F/M, I added original characters, rewrite of movie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:28:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28838550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shrimp_Gryffindor/pseuds/Shrimp_Gryffindor
Summary: At first, when I watched Mulan when it first came out, I liked it. But after seeing all of those bad reviews, I actually thought about it and knew that I could change it up ALOT. So, this is my rewrite, and if you don't like it, let me know. You can also find me on Discord at Shrimp#7280.My challenge is to rewrite Mulan without changing the characters. Can I do it?
Relationships: Chen Honghui/Fa Mulan | Hua Mulan (Disney)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

Hua Mulan and his younger sister, Hua Xiu. They were trying to see what kind of fabric would look nice on Xiu's stuffed rabbit.

"We could ask Mama to sew a robe with flowers and birds on it," Mulan suggested.

"Oh, so the strange kid _finally's_ acting like a girl." It was the village bully, Ying Long. The rest of the village boys were behind him, except for a boy that Mulan hadn't ever talked to. But this boy seemed to despise the bully just as much as Mulan and Xiu did.

"Shut up Long," Mulan retorted. "Come on Xiu, go home, I'll follow you." Ying Long and the other boys watched as Xiu fearfully scampered home, smirking. Mulan was right behind her. At the age of 13, Mulan was a tough girl. She wasn't afraid of those bullies. 

Long and his gang walked up to Mulan, who acted as if nothing happened. He pushed her against the wall, where she shrieked in surprise. Xiu turned around and gasped, and ran home. 

"Let. Go," Mulan said, so menacingly for a girl of 13. Long and his gang laughed. Mulan and Xiu had been bullied over and over, day by day by these boys. She was done with them. She suddenly was able to break free, startling the gang. Long narrowed his eyes. He backed up and found a bamboo stick lying not far from him. He picked it up, and as Mulan as going home, he smacked her left arm. Now, Mulan was _really_ done with them. She turned around sharply, just in time to dodge another hit from him. She moved swiftly, and she snatched the stick. She threw it down the steps on which she came from. One of Long's boys caught it and handed it to Long. Mulan dodged the stick again, and the stick hit the railing of the staircase. Mulan quickly ran down the staircase. The commotion from the broken railing caused villagers to look out from their homes. Mulan was still avoiding Long's hits. Long's mother sighed, and his father ran in to try and stop him. When his father was close to getting him, Mulan had just dodged the bamboo, and it hit the phoenix at the front of the village shrimp. The phoenix's beak and crown feathers fell to the ground. Everyone gasped. Mulan went home, not wanting to get any attention. When she got home, her father and mother were fussing over her, when her sister was staring at her with admiration. 

During dinner, she tried thinking of a way to fix the statue of the phoenix. She would use a paste. She hated thinking that the phoenix that Baba always told her about was broken. She was determined to fix her. She was _very_ determined to fix the phoenix.

When everyone was asleep, she creeped silently out of the room. She looked through the cabinets until she found the paste that glued a broken vase together once. She then took it out to the village shrine, which was right in front of her home. But to her surprise, she found the quiet boy about 2 years older than her already fixing it. 

"Hello," the boy said, looking up from his work. "It was very brave of you to stand up to him. He won't be bothering us for a long time, after breaking the phoenix."

"Oh, thanks." Mulan felt good with the praise. Nobody ever praised her for her skill before. 

"Oh, I haven't introduced myself, haven't I?" When Mulan shook her head, he said, "Chen Honghui. A pleasure to meet you. You're Hua Mulan, right? Or was that your sister?"

"That's me," Mulan said with a smile. Then, she nodded to the statue. "How did you fix that?"

"My father's a trader," Honghui said simply. "He makes things and trades them."

"What did you use to fix it then?" Mulan wanted to see what it was. 

"Clay."

"Do you have a horse?" Mulan thought they could be friends. They got along pretty well.

"Doesn't everyone? Father got Shu Pi in the army. Riding her helps with stress."

"You named your horse tree bark?"

"Let's meet up in the meadow behind the village, bring your horse, you'll see why her name is Shu Pi."

While Mulan and Honghui were bonding over their likes and dislikes outside of the village shrine quietly, inside the Hua household, Hua Zhou woke to see his eldest daughter missing. He got his cane and walked out of the house after search the whole home for Mulan. The moment he went out, he saw Mulan and another village boy being something like, friends. This sight made Zhou smile. He had wondered when Mulan would be able to make friends, boy or girl. Well, he thought, amused, better make sure my wife doesn't try to match them. He walked toward them, and cleared his throat quietly. 2 pairs of eyes turn to him.

"Oh! Hi Baba!" Mulan said, catching sight of her father.

"Hello Hua Zhou," Honghui said nervously. "I'm Chen Honghui."

Zhou nodded his head. "Nice to meet you Honghui. It's late, and I recommend you go to bed. You two can play and talk longer tomorrow." Honghui nodded. The 2 teens said their goodbyes, and Honghui quietly went to his home, while Mulan followed her father.

"Any plans with Honghui tomorrow?" Zhou asked. Mulan nodded.

"I'm taking Black Wind to meet Honghui and his horse, Shu Pi. I asked him why he named her that, and he said he's going to show me why."

Hua Zhou nodded. "Well, the earlier you go to bed, the earlier you get up. And the earlier you both get up, the longer you can talk."

Mulan nodded. "Good night Baba," she said, and scampered to her shared, doorless room with Xiu, and fell asleep as soon as she hit the bedroll. Zhou smiled, and went to his own room with his wife, and fell asleep after a bit.


	2. Matchmaking and War

Mulan and Honghui were riding on their horses side by side with 2 rabbits. The rabbit were very speedy, and they lost track of the rabbits after a moment. They rode to the shade of a tree, and just sat there. 

"Look up," Honghui said. "Doesn't that cloud look like a 3 headed lion?"

Mulan looked up, and smiled. "Sure does. Look, next to it." She pointed to a cloud what looked normal, but bigger than all the others. "Looks like the matchmaker, don't you think?" Hongui laughed. "It does." But he felt a slit pain in his chest. And it went away.

They rode back to the village, and put their horses into the stable. They said their goodbyes, and then headed off the dinner at their own houses. 

Mulan came home, and told her family what happened. "Honghui and I were riding side by side with 2 rabbits. I think one was a male and another was a female. When we go out tomorrow, we'll it figure out. Oh, and -"

"The matchmaker has found you an auspicious match," her mother broke in. Mulan's smile faded instantly. She had been dreading to get matched. Not like she ever wanted to though. Mulan wanted to marry for _love_ , not because her family or the rest of the country expected her to. She looked at her father, but he shook his head and said, "It has been decided. It is what's best for our family."

"Yes. I will bring honor to us all."

Mulan was so tired. She had to wake up just to get ready for the matchmaker. That rice powder on her face made her sneeze; the paintbrush tickled her face; but putting on the robes were the worst. She had to wrap so many sashes around her waist, and they were done so tightly, she didn't know if she could breathe. The only not-so-bad thing was the comb with a blue-green magnolia on it. When she picked up the mirror, she had to admit, it wasn't bad, but her lips were a bit too red.

When she got to the matchmaker, a woman about her mother's age was sitting there already. It was one of the newer villagers who came just a little while back. She held back a groan. She didn't even _know_ this woman's son, so how was she going to _marry_ him? The thought disgusted her. She sat down, and waited for the matchmaker to finish ranting before showing her tea pouring skills. She passed, that is, until a _9 legged_ spider came up. "Strange," she thought. She took the teapot off the table and slammed it on the spider. She was certain it wasn't dead yet, but at least she trapped it. The matchmaker cleared her throat. 

"The teapot belongs in the _center_ of the table." Mulan internally rolled her eyes. 

"I think the teapot should stay where it is," she replied calmly. "Because there's a spider," she thought to herself. The matchmaker's eyes narrowed, and she slowly lifted the teapot, and then, the spider jumped out. Mulan smacked a tea cup on the spider, killing it, but all the other parts of the tea set fell off the table and shattered. The next thing she knew, she was out the door of the horrid matchmaking place. 

"Dishonor to the Hua family! They have failed to raise a good daughter!"

Mulan looked down to see her father's face shadowed. Then, she heard the sound of horses. She turned to the direction he was looking at, and there were Imperial Guards coming into the village. Her mother and sister quickly walked down, and Mulan followed, and spotted Honghui. His face showed just a faint bit of terror. He saw her and smiled, and Mulan swiftly walked over to him, with her sister and mother following her steps. 

"What's going on?" Mulan asked. He shrugged, indicating he didn't know. 

"Citizens!" boomed the lead of the group. "We are being attacked by the Northern Invaders!" The villagers gasped, the most troubled one being from Mulan. This would mean her father had to leave. 

One of the guards were calling names. Mulan waited for her family name and Honghui's in dread. First, her father. And then, her best friend. Maybe a bit more than her best friend. Honghui headed off to get the scroll like thing. Mulan craned her neck to look at it, and Honghui tilted it over, saying, "It's the place address and position." Mulan nodded, and then she heard, "Hua Family!" Then, the color drained from her face. 

Her father stepped forward. The name caller narrowed his eyes. "Do you not have a son of age?" Hua Zhou bowed. "I am blessed with 2 daughters. I will fight for the kingdom." The person handed him a scroll, and as he took it, he fell. Mulan was about to help, but then her mother held her back, saying, "You will only humiliate him further!" Her father got up, and then walked into the section of the tulou. While the name caller was finishing calling names, and Mulan and Honghui said their goodbyes. 

The Hua family were sitting at the table, eating dinner. Hua Zhou was planning to go the next morning. His family was trying to talk him out of it. 

"You are a war hero already," Mulan's mother said. "You have made enough sacrifices for the kingdom."

"How can you fight when you can barely-" Mulan was cut of by her father slamming his hand down on the table. 

"I am your father! You, are the eldest daughter! I bring the family honor on the battlefield." And he grabbed his cane and stormed out, slamming the door behind him. Her mother reached over the table to hold her hand. 

"We must be strong. Because this time, he may not return. And Honghui might not either." That sentence sent a chill down Mulan's spine.

That night, Mulan quietly crept out of bed after she awoke in the middle of the night to find her father missing. She went down to where he kept all his war stuff, and sat on the staircase. She watched her father make sure everything was fine, and practiced his sword stances. She tried not to cry. And she didn't. Ok, maybe she did. Just one tear. Her father turned around and waved her over. She sat on the table as he sharpened his sword. She saw a phoenix carving on marble and picked it up very gently. She inspected it further, and saw one word: family. 

Her father looked up. "The phoenix. She is our family guardian. She follows me to war." Mulan could only nod. They sat in silence for a bit. Finally, Mulan spoke up.

"If I were your son, you wouldn't have to go." It came out harsher than she intended for it to. Her father sighed, and said, "I am happy with life as it is. I will leave at the break of dawn."

Mulan stayed down. She knew she had to do something. She quickly went up to find her magnolia comb, and placed it on the cabinet where her father's armor would be. She wielded the sword a couple of times, bowed down to the family shrine, got onto Black Wind, and was off. But when she go to the stable, she saw Honghui. They quietly talked for a bit, and MUlan explained everything as quickly and understandably as she could. And then they headed off into the darkness together. To the road of being a warrior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this seems a bit like the actual movie, but I thought that was one of the best parts, because it explained it so well, so I kept most of it.

**Author's Note:**

> I made Mulan meet Honghui as a young kid because it felt kind of weird to have Honghui be very cheeky and kind of mean, I don't know the word to describe it, and then once he knows she's a girl, fall in love all of the sudden, so yeah. Sorry if you didn't like that change.


End file.
